One Lonely Night
by whisperwoman
Summary: This is after Rose gets stuck in the Parallel universe and Ten is lonely. Lucky for him, so were Mia and Olivia. The Doctor shows Mia and Olivia (almost) all of time and space.
1. Chapter 1

A girl sits on her bed with her phone by her side for another lonely night. She grabs her computer from the end of her bed and opens up her email account to see if anyone is online. As usual, no one is. She looks around her tiny, practically empty bedroom. A small desk in the corner, cluttered with papers and buckets of pens, beside her bed, which wasn't really a bed, more of a mattress on the floor, was a yellow filing cabinet with pens and notebooks and a lamp on the top. On the other side was a chair with a school book and an alarm clock. Her room wasn't much, but it was one of the few places she could be herself without judgment. She didn't have many friends, and the ones she did have, lived nowhere near her. She just wished she could go somewhere. Somewhere where she could be with her best friend.

A bright white light flashes out her window accompanied with a noise she had never heard before. A whooshing kind of screaming noise. She closed her laptop grabbed her phone and looked out her window. There, sitting in her backyard, was a 1950's Police Box. She called out to her mom "GOING OUT! BE BACK LATER!" and walked outside. She knocked on the door and a man in a pin stripe suit with amazing hair opened the doors. The sight before her was amazing... It was enormous! There was a giant, round, console in the middle of the room with screens and buttons and switches. Upon entry, her jaw dropped open.

"Welcome to the TARDIS." The strange man said with a kind of sexy Scottish accent.

"The what?" She asked.

"The TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. She can go anywhere in all of time and space. Come on. Where do you want to go?" He said. OH, that accent!

"I don't even know your name, but if it gets me out of here, lets go! Can we just pick someone up first?"

"Well, I am the Doctor. Who are we picking up?" He asked.

"Um. My best friend. She lives pretty far though, in New Orleans." The girl answers.

"Oh! I love New Orleans! The first Mardi Gras was spectacular! Allons-y"

"Um... Okey... Let me just get some stuff..."

"Oh, don't bother packing a bag, the TARDIS has a wardrobe. What's your name anyway?"

"I'm uh, Mia." The girl says bashfully.

The TARDIS took off with a jolt. Not the smoothest ride but it was a very fast ride. And then a THUMP and the doors opened. The girl got out and went to the front door of the house and knocked. A girl about Mia's age came to the door. Hey Mia! What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too. Come on! I have to show you something!" Mia grabs the girl's hand and runs to the TARDIS. "Open the door. You HAVE to see the inside!" As her friend reaches for the door, the Doctor opens it from the inside.

"You're the best friend then? What's your name?" He asked.

"I'm not telling you mine until you tell me yours." She says snarkily.

"I'm the Doctor. Now who are you?"

"Doctor? Doctor Who? I'm Olivia"

"Ah, Olivia... That's my favorite question... Just the Doctor. Come on then... When and or where do you two want to go?"

Mia's POV

Olivia gives me a look that says she noticed the accent as well... And she felt the same way about it.

"Surprise?" I ask. Partly to the Doctor, Partly to Olivia. She nods in agreement.

"Surprise." Olivia says.

"Well... ALLONS-Y!"

"What does that even mean?! You keep saying it and I keep getting more and more confused!" I say.

"It's French for Lets Go Mia" Olivia says to me

"Well then, ALLONS-Y!" I say.

The TARDIS takes off again with another jerk and the ride is just as bumpy.

"So, what is this thing?" Olivia asks looking around at the huge interior, probably trying to figure out how it works.

"It's a her, first of all. She is a time machine... but not like the time machine you humans think of... its more... technologically advanced, I guess..." The Doctor says.

"You humans? What are you then?"

"Oh... right. I am a time lord... Well, THE timelord. I'm the last one. I've got two hearts and I am from the planet of Gallifrey." The Doctor says like we are supposed to know what a time lord is and that Gallifrey exists.

"Gallifrey? That's not a real planet..." I say, confused.

"Oh, but it is. There are more planets then the ones in your solar system. So many more. More planets, and galaxies. And star clusters." The Doctor says with a shine in his eyes.

"What? You're crazy! Mia, you dragged me into this box with a crazy person!" Olivia says.

"Olivia. Open the door?" The Doctor says with a smile that scares me a bit.

"Um... Why? What's out there?" Olivia asks but starts walking toward the door.

"You'll see... Just open the door."

Olivia's hand paused over the handle and looked over at me with a look that says "here goes nothing" and pushed the door open. Neither of us expected to see what was out that door. Trillions upon trillions of stars. We were in space! Olivia looks out the door, then at me, then at the doctor, then back out the door again in awe. We had all of space right in front of us.

"How's this for a first trip?" The Doctor asked. I just CAN'T get over his accent!

"This is amazing! Are all of the trips going to be like this?" I ask him.

"Oh... You want to go on more? Good. I was getting lonely... Where to next?"


	2. Chapter 2

Mia and Olivia are long distance best friends. A strange blue box shows up in Mia's back yard and a man invites her to travel time and space with him. So the man and Mia drop by Olivia's house and pick her up for the ride.

Olivia's POV

"How about another planet?" I ask The Doctor.

"Does it matter which one?" He asks.

"Surprise us..." Mia answers.

"You lot like surprises don't you?" He says with a grin

"Well... Let's go!" The Doctor says. With the flip of a switch and the pull of a lever, the TARDIS is off again. The TARDIS lurches and Mia and I have to grip on to rails but the Doctor seems un-phased by the roughness... The TARDIS bounces to a stop and the doors fall open. Mia and I are greeted by a creature that resembles a dog but it didn't have a nose. It barked and barked until I bent down and pet it. After rubbing its stomach and scratching behind its ears, it took a liking to me.

Normal POV

The Doctor steps out of the TARDIS.

"Welcome to the Planet of Barcelona!" The Doctor says excitedly.

"Hey Doctor? What is that?" Mia asked him.

"That... would be a dog." He says as if it is a well known fact.

"Um... where's its nose?" Olivia asks while rubbing its head.

"Right... I forgot that humans have never seen dogs without noses... He doesn't have one." The Doctor says.

"Okeyy... Well, what else is on this planet?" Olivia says

"Well, this planet is a lot like Earth except a lot of the domestic animals don't have noses."

"Domestic? Then why is this little guy way out here alone?"

They hear someone calling out, "Joeeyy? Joey!" And then the owner of the voice comes from behind the blue box. "There you are! I'm so sorry... he ran away... You guys aren't from around here are you?"

"Um, no we aren't. We're from another pl—" Olivia starts to say before the Doctor cuts her off.

"Place. We're from another place about 200 miles that way." The Doctor says pointing into the sky.

"Sir? Are you sure you're pointing in the right direction? There isn't anywhere for you to be from in the sky..." The man says confused.

"Oh... Right... sorry. I meant that way." And The Doctor pointed left.

"Um, Doctor?" Mia whispered, "Can we go now? This guy is making me uncomfortable."

"Yeah. Let's go." Olivia says to The Doctor and walks back into the TARDIS with Mia and The Doctor following her.

"Goodbye! Glad your dog got home safe!" and then they were all back in The TARDIS ready for their next adventure.

"Where to next girls?" The Doctor asks with a grin.


End file.
